


The Loonie

by pennilesspoet



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennilesspoet/pseuds/pennilesspoet
Summary: David learns about Patrick's secret good luck charm.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 71
Collections: Good Luck Charm





	The Loonie

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for my Wikipedia-level research on Canadian currency.
> 
> For the RA prompt: "Explaining a good luck charm to another person". It is exactly 750 words! Which was the absolute max number of words for this assignment. Yay!

Since moving into their new home, Patrick and David have worked to divide up the various household chores and projects as evenly as possible. David has taken to cooking more now that they have a nicer kitchen, and Patrick has learned how to properly care for David’s knits.

It’s been a while since David has tackled laundry, so he decides to catch up while Patrick is at baseball practice one afternoon. He’s perched on the sofa, folding a pair of Patrick’s jeans while catching up on  _ Drag Race _ , when Patrick comes home.

“Hi,” Patrick leans down to kiss him. He smells like sweat and dirt, as he often does after practice. 

“How did it go?” David folds another pair of jeans as Patrick moves to the entryway closet to store his gear.

“Good. It’s warm today,” Patrick turns back toward David, “You did laundry?”

“Mmm, yes, you’re welcome,” David replies, one eye still on the television.

“Did you, uh - did you clean out all of the pockets before you washed everything?”

“Yes dear,” David sighs, “though I’d like to point out that it was  _ you _ who left the gum in your pocket that time.”

“No, I know, I was just - did you - where did you put the stuff? From the pockets?”

David finally picks up on Patrick’s tone and turns his full attention to his husband. Patrick looks...nervous? David’s heart rate picks up and he tries not to let anxiety color his reply.

“There was just a loonie and a couple of crumpled up receipts in your pockets. Did you - were you worried about something else? I saved the receipts. They're in the basket above the dryer.”

“What about the loonie?” Patrick asks, though he is already headed into the laundry room. 

“I just put it in the coin jar,” David is thoroughly confused now. He knows his husband is frugal, but this just seems excessive. Before David can think of a way to tease him, however, Patrick is back in the living room, clutching the coin jar that they keep on Patrick’s writing desk. 

Now, Patrick is looking down into the jar, hands tight around it to keep it in place, looking a little panicked.

“Honey, what is going on?” David asks gently. Patrick so rarely gets riled up about little things like this, so this behavior is a bit worrying.

“The loonie is - it’s special. I just -” Patrick’s hand is in the jar now, trying to grab at one of the coins. The one he pulls out is apparently not the one he was looking for, however, so he tips the entire jar onto the coffee table and begins sorting through the pile. After a long moment of searching, he finds what he is looking for, and closes his hand around it with a relieved sigh. It’s only then that he looks back up at David.

“Sorry, it’s kind of dumb. It’s just - I was born the year Canada started producing these coins, and well, my grandfather saved one, from, uh, from that year. And he saved it for me and gave it to me on my tenth birthday. He died the next year, and so I just - I started carrying the coin with me, as like - a good luck charm? I keep it in my pocket, and I’ll run my fingers over it when I’m feeling particularly anxious or when I just feel like I need - uh, reassurance, I guess,” he looks down at the coin, and runs his thumb over it gently.

David thinks back to all of the times he’s seen Patrick shove his hands in his pockets - especially in the early days of their relationship. How had he not picked up on this sooner?

“I think that is really sweet,” David replies softly. He moves in closer and takes Patrick’s sweaty face in his hands. “I promise to be more careful when I’m washing your things from now on.”

“Thank you, David,” Patrick sighs, and kisses David softly. He pulls away and looks back down at the coin. David follows his gaze, and now that he knows the story, he can see how worn down the coin is, from years of living in Patrick’s pocket.

“The night of our first date, I was so nervous that I almost left without it. I actually had to go back into the house to get it. I’m glad I did,” Patrick grins and looks up at David tenderly, “It definitely brought me a lot of luck.”


End file.
